


Suits

by Lagerstatte



Series: Listen to the Never [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing, F/F, Female Ignis Scientia, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Ignis usually wears gowns and evening dresses to these kinds of parties: low cut and close fitting, showing off her curves, the muscles on her back and arms, and her stupid long legs. The suit’s even better for her legs, Noct thinks.





	Suits

Ignis usually wears gowns and evening dresses to these kinds of parties: low cut and close fitting, showing off her curves, the muscles on her back and arms, and her stupid long legs. The suit’s even better for her legs, Noct thinks, but it flattens Ignis’ hips and breasts, covering up the expanses of skin she should be showing off. It’s okay, Noct guesses. It makes Ignis look predatory, taller and leaner and hungrier, sharp cut and dangerous, and — and okay, Noct can get behind that.

Ignis sends her a glance, flushed from the drinks, and Noct flushes right back.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

The suit, Noct realises, is also much harder to get Ignis out of than a dress. It’s sturdier, so there’s less risk of tearing and Ignis’ reproval, but there are so many layers—

Ignis is too drunk to be much use. She uses the unfair advantage of her longer reach to pick Noct up and spin her around, and Noct’s skirts twirl around them just like they were designed to do. ‘Not here,’ Ignis says, somehow disapproving and coy at the same time.

True, the balcony is probably not ideal. ‘Then let’s go home,’ Noct says, impatient, and Ignis laughs.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

Ignis might be drunk, but she's steady and quick on her feet, even in high heels. It completes the image of her as a dangerous beast. A coeurl, even though that’s a serious cliché.

Noct flops down on the couch, head spinning pleasantly, and Ignis kneels to take off her shoes. She’s definitely a coeurl, crouching between Noct’s legs, her hands cool and wonderful on Noct’s skin. She slips off Noct’s stockings, and then her panties.

She disappears up Noct’s skirt; her mouth is hot, her tongue insistent, and she takes Noct apart as neatly as a coeurl would, too.


End file.
